


Operator

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away on a hunt with Dean, Benny gives an injured and stuck on the sidelines Sam a phone call.</p><p>Square Filled: BennySam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator

Sam blinked as he lifted his head, all but physically pulling himself out of the research he was trying to accomplish. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, then realized what had pulled him out of his research fog.

His phone was ringing.

He grabbed it and slid his finger across the screen to answer the call, not bothering to see who it was that was calling.

“Hello?”  
_“Evenin’, ma cher.”_

Sam’s face lit up.

“Benny, hey.”  
_“Hey yourself. How you been?”_

Sam sighed.

“Knee-deep in research, and before you ask, yes, I am staying off my knee. I’ve all but moved into the library and the swelling has gone way down.”  
_“Well, that’s fantastic.”_

Sam let out a quiet laugh.

“How are you?”  
_“It’s hot as hell out here, and your brother is about to drive me to drink. Alcohol, not … you know.”_

Sam laughed again.

“Yeah, I know how that goes.”  
_“Plus, I’ve been missin’ you something’ awful.”_

Sam felt his cheeks warm, and he murmured into the phone.

“I miss you too, Benny.”  
_“You alone?”_

Sam bit his lip, then swallowed.

“Yeah. Are you?”  
_“For the moment. Dean’s out at the bar.”_

Sam tried not to let the thrill of anticipation ring through his voice. He couldn’t help but laugh though, at Benny’s next question.

_“What are you wearing?”_

When Sam had control of himself again, he could almost hear the smile in Benny’s voice.

 _“Couldn’t help myself, cher.”_  
“I love it. And just so you know, jeans and a t-shirt.”  
_“Black or gray?”_  
“White.”

Benny made a noise that went straight to Sam’s cock, and Sam let out a breath before speaking again.

“What … what about you?”  
_“Nothing but this smile you just put on my face.”_

Sam couldn’t help the quiet exhale, and he could almost hear Benny’s smile again.

_“Unbutton those jeans, Sam.”_

Sam swallowed, but did what Benny said. He slid the zipper down, then waited for his next instruction. After a quiet moment, Benny spoke again.

 _“Boxers?”_  
“Yes.”  
_“Push them down.”_

Sam did, and his hard cock sprang free, hitting his flat abdomen and resting there, precome already drooling from the head. Sam was almost shivering with anticipation, but he kept his hand at his side, the other hand holding the phone, waiting to be told what to do next.

 _“Put me on speaker and set the phone on the table. Then, I want you to take that magnificent cock in your hand and slowly stroke it. Don’t try to be quiet, Sam. I want to hear you. You understand?”_  
“Ye–yes, sir.”

Benny let out a groan.

_“Fuck, baby. You know what that does to me.”_

Sam smiled, then did what Benny asked, pressing the screen to put him on speakerphone, then setting the phone on the table. He wrapped a hand around his aching erection, letting out a quiet moan as he slowly stroked from the base to the tip.

 _“That’s my boy. Does it feel good?”_  
“It would feel better if you were doing it.”

Benny groaned, and Sam gasped as he stroked himself again, then spoke softly.

“Are you …?”  
_“Yeah, baby. I get so hard when I think about you. Your sweet lips, your cock. Just makes me …”_

Benny groaned again, a long-drawn out moan of Sam’s name in his deep Southern drawl, and Sam’s head fell back in his chair. He groaned himself, hand speeding up on his cock.

 _“Ah-ah, shug. Slow down.”_  
“Benny.”  
_“I know, darlin’. Trust me on this. Slow.”_

Sam whimpered, but did as Benny asked, slowly dragging his hand up and down his rock-hard length.

 _“You know what would be best, Sam?”_  
“What?”  
_“If I was buried in that tight ass of yours.”_

Sam groaned, hips arching up in his chair.

“Benny.”  
_“I’d take my time gettin’ you open for me, lickin’ all over that spot that makes your voice get so high-pitched, you know? Then, I’d slide my fingers inside until you were loose and beggin’ for me.”_

Beads of sweat soaked his skin as Sam fought to keep his hand at a slow, steady pace.

 _“I love the way you feel around me, Sam. So hot and tight. Squeezin’ the life out of my dick when I make you come.”_  
“It always feels so good. You’re so hard and big, and you fill me up just right, Benny.”  
_“Shit, Sam.”_

Sam smiled at the heavy breaths that sounded through the phone. Benny groaned again.

 _“Fuck, this hand ain’t enough. I wish you were here, Sam.”_  
“I want you here with me.”

Benny moaned at that, and Sam let out a breathy gasp.

“Benny, I’m so close.”  
_“Come for me, Sam. Mess up that pretty white t-shirt.”_

Sam groaned as he did just what Benny asked. Spurts of hot come splashed onto the shirt, reaching all the way from the neckline to the bottom hem. Sam was panting when he heard a long, low groan, and felt an aftershock shoot through his body at the sound of Benny coming.

Sam laid his head back on the seat, chest heaving until he calmed down, finally hearing a breathy laugh through the phone.

_“Damn, cher. You sure know how to make a man feel good.”_

Sam laughed.

“Just hurry up and get home, so I can show you in person.”  
_“I’ll do the best I can, darlin’.”_  
“Oh, Benny, I forgot to tell you.”  
_“What’s that?”_  
“This shirt I’m wearing?”  
_“Uh huh?”_  
“It’s one of yours.”

The phone was silent, and a grin crossed Sam’s face at the slow drawl that came through the phone.

_“Shit, Sam. We’ll be home tomorrow, I guarantee it. And don’t you dare wash that shirt.”_


End file.
